fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruler (Da'id Bemk)
Summary The unsummoned Ruler of The Grail Battle Royale, Da'id is a "False" Servant designed to be practically unkillable and completely wipe the floor with the remaining combatants, although he was never summoned due to Shielder sending everyone back to ancient Greece. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, at least High 7-A with La Grondement Du Haine | At least 7-A, Varies up to 5-B depending on what Noble Phantasm is being used Name: Da'id Bemk Origin: The VS Wiki Grail Battle Royale Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Unsummoned Ruler-class Servant, "False" Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: |-|Beginning of War=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and limited 4; Can "escape" certain forms of death) Weapon Mastery, Time Manipulation (Can reset a battle if has not concluded by a certain point), Invulnerability (Ascalon protects him from all who have malicious intent), Can temporarily make his opponents draconic beings and is exceptionally skilled at slaying dragons, Can escape even abstract prisons such as space and time with Enfer Château d'If, allowing him to seemingly appear in more than one place at a time, Fire Manipulation (Can manifest flames by drawing upon the grudges in his surroundings, turning them into a roaring fire that burns his opponents to ash with heat comparable to that of a first-rate dragon and can attack with a poisonous magical flame), Magecraft (Monte Cristo Mythologie has burned a Magic Crest and Circuits into his body and soul, allowing him to use magecraft), Illusion Creation (His identity is concealed with Monte Cristo Mythologie, displaying a false class and parameters in its place), Mind Manipulation (By activating Monte Cristo Mythologie, he releases all the pent up grudges around him, causing opponents to fight each other), Attack Reflection, Limited Information Analysis, Summoning (God's Resolution (Royale) will continuously summon more Rulers should the current war stagnate, even if Da'id is somehow permenantly killed), Power Absorption (Conquest allows him to use the powers of any Servant, or being of similar, magical nature that has been returned to the Grail in the current War), Power Nullification and Power Mimicry with Solomon’s Rings (Can negate any magecraft used by humans and then use it for himself), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg. Da'id has EX rank Luck), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls with the black flames of Monte Christo Mythologie, and, like all Servants, can consume souls to replenish his magical energy), Teleportation, Resurrection, Power Nullification and Self-Mind Manipulation with God's Resolution (Royale) (Works to prevent Da'id from being incapacitated, killed or removed from the battlefield, and has a precognitive effect so that it will activate if an attack that has yet to land or been used that would otherwise incapcitate, kill or remove him from the battlefield, including if the seal itself is targeted), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation) and Mind Manipulation, Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation) |-|End of War=All previous in addition to Fate Manipulation (Empyrean Eye allows him to "cut fates" to limit possibilities into a single outcome he desires), Healing, Status Effect Negation, Clairvoyance and Precognition (Through various means), Absorption (can eat the target's heart and gain their mental capacity via Delusional Heartbeat), Limited Conceptual Manipulation (Can improve the concepts of others' creations with Conceptual Improvement, and Akhilleus Kosmos can reproduce the world Achilles lived in by reconstructing space-time as the world engraved on the Shield expands), Possesses the prototype forms of every Noble Phantasm and all other things created by human hands and can fire them from portals, Can temporarily fight on even with lethal injuries, Power Absorption (A small girl that follows him, which is also a sword, can consume his enemies and update him with their data), Extrasensory Perception, Summoning, Fear Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Weapon Creation Air Manipulation, Energy Projection and Space-Time Manipulation with Ea (Can fire a vortex of energy and wind that dislocates space-time and rends space), Regeneration Negation and Causality Manipulation with Gáe Bolg (The Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death possesses the concept of "always pierces the opponent's heart", allowing it to reverse causality so the effect of the target's heart being pierced occurs before the cause of the attack in addition to making wounds it inflicted difficult to heal by inhibiting it), the Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death distorts space to split into thirty spearheads and homes in on its target, Pseudo-Precognition against projectiles (Can easily predict the trajectories of projectiles by sensing an enemy's killing intent or hearing the sound of the air being cut), Enhanced Senses (His Clairvoyance in superior to EMIYA's, allowing him to make out fine details from kilometers away and snipe targets from such a distance), Statistics Amplification with Numeral of the Saint (Stats triple at certain times of the day), Electricity Manipulation with Vishnu Bhuja, Energy Projection with Chakravartin (Fires beams of light at all opponents in its range), Death Inducement with Pashupata (Delivers Moksha to those who are judged and fail, instantly killing them), Resistence Negation (Divinity allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig), Invulnerability (His skin is a conceptual defense that nullifies all but the highest-ranked attacks), Reactive Evolution (Grows resistant to anything that injures him), Conceptual Manipulation and Death Manipulation via his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (Da'id can cut down anything regardless of its durability by tracing its Lines of Death with an edged weapon, even slicing apart concepts and abstract abilities like Fujino Asagami's telekinesis), Can reverse time and causality to always strike first with a conceptual curse in response to her opponent's strongest attack with Fragarach, Pocket Reality Manipulation and Minor Plot Manipulation with Nursery Rhyme, Information Analysis, Durability Negation, Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Fate Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation, Acausality (Type 1) with Kavacha and Kundala (Even with the Authority of the Earth Mother Goddess, BB found it impossible to modify or otherwise destroy Karna's Kavacha and Kundala. Described as being difficult for even the Gods, who have dominion over concepts of time, civilization, and other aspects of reality, to destroy. The authority of the Moon Cell was completely unable to destroy the armor, allowing Karna's master to leave the Moon Cell safely), Conceptual Manipulation, Interdimensional attacks, among many others (Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig shuts out mental interference and reduces the damage dealt by physical, conceptual and interdimensional means by an amount equal to his total health. In addition his Authority prevents the Moon Cell from deleting him because his Authority eclipses its own) Attack Potency: Mountain Level (Possesses A rank Strength, making him comparable to Hercules), at least Large Mountain level with La Grondement Du Haine (As an A+ rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it should be comparable to other Noble Phantasms of the same classification, such as Balmung. The flames produced by this Noble Phantasm are comparable to the breath of a first-class Dragon, a Phantasmal Species powerful enough to easily kill most Servants), Ascalon and Monte Cristo Mythologie ignore conventional durability | At least Mountain Level, Varies up to Planet Level depending on what Noble Phantasm is being used, many ignore or negate conventional durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Possesses A rank Agility, making him comparables to Atalanta), Immeasurable with Enfer Château d'If (Allows him to escape and move outside of even abstract prisons such as time and space) | Massively Hypersonic+, Immeasurable with Enfer Château d'If Lifting Strength: Class 25 | At least Class 25 Striking Strength: Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class Durability: Mountain Level (Possesses A rank Endurence, making him comparable to Hercules), higher with Ascalon (Ascalon is said to render him invincible) | Mountain Level, Higher with Ascalon and Golden Armor Stamina: Very High (Comparable to other Servants, able to remain composed at all times and ignore pain), Practically Infinite with God's Resolution (Royale) (Will continually replenish his mana, and is limited only by the mana found within the Grail itself) | Very High, Practically Infinite with God's Resolution (Royale) Range: Extended Melee Range, much further with la Grondement Du Haine, Tens of Meters with Interfectum Dracones, Planetary with The Queen's Glass Game | Varies heavily depending on the Noble Phantasm being used Standard Equipment: Ascalon, Shoutouren and la Grondement Du Haine | Ascalon, Shoutouren, la Grondement Du Haine, an unnamed sword, Ea, Gáe Bolg, Pashupata, Gáe Bolg Alternative, Kavacha and Kundala, Ig-Alima, Fragarach, Golem Keter Malkuth, Enkidu, Golden Armor, Ahkilleus Kosmos, Lord Camelot, everything contained within Bab-Ilu and Gate of Babylon and the many weapons given to him by Vishnu Bhuja Intelligence: Extremely High (Is a master of many forms of combat even before Blessing of Wisdom is activated, which drastically boosts his already impressive skill as it allows him access to wisdom of Manjushri, a bodhisattva representing wisdom,) | Extremely High (In addition to his usual wisdom, Da'id now possesses Sha Nagba Imuru and many Noble Phantasms and Skills based around one's skill) Weaknesses: Cannot attack while in spirit form | Cannot attack while in spirit form Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Noble Phantasms' Ascalon: The Blessed Sword By Which Force is Slain: Da'id's holy sword, an incredibly powerful sword that grants him a form of invincibility through the ultimate defensive power, protecting him from all those with malicious intents. However, this immense protective power can be reversed to transform Ascalon into a sword with the power to pierce any armor. Due to the legends in which Da'id slew a dragon, it also possesses two auxiliary abilities: *'Abyssus Draconis: Thou Shalt a Serpent Become:' After determining whether or not his opponent is good or evil, Da'id uses his unshakable faith to temporarily transform them into a draconic being, rendering them vulnerable to his dragon-slaying abilities and Interfectum Dracones. *'Interfectum Dracones: Dragon Slayer:' Da'id combines his anecdotes as a famed slayer of dragons with Ascalon to strike at a draconic important with punishing force. It can be channeled through a single slash at melee range, or he can launch it as a javelin of pure light at his opponent to run them through. The Queen's Glass Game: Perpetual Engine - Maiden Empire: The Anti-World Noble Phantasm used by Da'id. It winds back the battle to the first turn upon its activation, meaning that the battle continue on forever if they are not defeated by a set turn La Grondement Du Haine: Roar, O' Rage of Mine: A Noble Phantasm of Da'id, a corrupted, tattered flag as opposed to the holy weapon used by Jeanne d'Arc. Like Luminosité Eternelle, it forms a barrier that repels all harm, physical or magical, but unlike Luminosité Eternelle, la Grondement Du Haine then reflects it at Da'id's opponent. Regardless of the form of attack, whether it is a slash, a Noble Phantasm, or a curse, la Grondement Du Haine reflects it, converting it into physical power that grows more powerful if one of Da'id's allies have been killed. The flag can also manifest flames by drawing upon the grudges in Jeanne Alter's surroundings, turning them into a roaring fire that burns his opponents to ash with heat comparable to that of a first-rate dragon. As they are burnt to cinders, enemies are also impaled on numerous stakes, one after the other, raising them up into the fire. Enfer Château d'If: Tyger, Tyger, Burning Bright: A Noble Phantasm born from the iron will of Da'id Bemk, cultivated during his imprisonment, and from the legend of his escape from the prison. It allows him to escape even abstract prisons such as time and space, and by applying these effects to his body and conduct such thinking speeds it is impossible for normal humans to bear, he can move at ridiculously high speeds so fast that it appears that time has stopped for him and that there are more than one of him, all of which attack their opponent with the flames of their grudge. Monte Cristo Mythologie: The King of the Cavern: Da'id Bemk's nature as the incarnation of vengeance, materialized as his body, and as a Noble Phantasm. Said to have been tied to the 14 relics Da'id founded during his lifetime, it has burned a Magic Crest and Circuits into his body and soul, a power equal to that of the Age of Gods, that allows him to materialize his magical energy as poisonous flames that burn at the soul of his victims. It also renders him effectively immune to poisons and mental interference and passively conceals his parameters and class, displaying false information instead. It is continuously active, but by releasing its True Name, he can cause all the pent-up grudges around him to come up, causing opponents to fight amongst themselves as they're suddenly assailed by distrust. 'Class Skills' *'God's Resolution (Royale):' Class Skill of the Ruler presiding over the Grail Royale. Grants a single self-replenishing Command Spell that can only be used on the user themselves. This special command spell can generally not be activated intentionally by the user, but at Da'id Bemk's EX Rank, manual activation is possible, along with even the ability to forgo the spell's activation entirely. Using a form of precognition, if the user is put in a position where they would be killed, incapacitated, or removed from the battlefield before the Grail War ends, the command spell will self-activate, resurrect Ruler if necessary, then return him to the battlefield in peak condition, at which point the seal is automatically replenished. The seal itself being targeted will also trigger this reset. Unlike Adam's A rank version, this can be done indefinitely regardless of the number of Servants returned to the grail. (Though if the war continues to stagnate even after Ruler is summoned, a new Ruler will be summoned cyclically until the war finishes.) *'Magic Resistence:' At Da'id's A rank, it cancel spells of A Rank or below, no matter what High-Thaumaturgy it is. In practice, he is untouchable to modern magi. *'True Name Discernment:' The privilege granted to Ruler as the administrator of the Grail War Royale, it allows him to instantly discern the identities of Servants and others before her for as long as they are sufficiently well-known and powerful enough to enter the Throne of Heroes. As such, he learns their True Name, their abilities, personality, and skills, as well as their position at any given time. However, this ability fails against those who have been recorded in history as "nameless", such as EMIYA, and will require a luck check against those with concealment abilities. 'Personal Skills' *'Conquest:' The skill representing one who ruthlessly demolishes his opposition before usurping their power for his own. Through this skill, Da'id can access the personal skills and even Noble Phantasms of any Servant to have previously fallen in the current war. Using this skill, by the end of the Grail Battle Royale he has obtained: *'Solomon's Ring:' A series of rings given to Da'id by God. *'Blessing of Wisdom:' The second sword Noble Phantasm of Da'id Beml, albiet manefested as a Skill, activated with his silver sword, Shoutouren. It is a blade of wisdom belonging to Manjushri. It is a sword forged by a bodhisattva, the bodhisattva's wisdom transmitted into the sword, and when unsheathed, the user would gain a wisdom matching that of Manjushri, bypassing the requirement of having to gather three people for this wisdom as scripture says. *'Consummated Shape:' Da'id possesses a completely unprecedented ability to regenerate and restore his form due to being made by blessed clay from the Age of Gods. As a result, Da'id will always be able to restore his form for as long as the Earth exists and retains its magical energy. However, Da'id cannot restore his soul and consciousness if they are destroyed. *'Determination of Steel:' A skill representing Da'id's sheer force of will after breaking out of imprisonment. It allows him to completely ignore the feeling of pain and grants him the ability to endure the blistering speeds at which he travels. It combines the effects of the "Bravery" and "Calm and Collected" skills, granting further resistance to mental interference while allowing him to maintain his composure no matter what circumstances he finds himself in. Key: Beginning of War | End of War Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:VSBW Holy Grail War Category:Fan Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5